Trunkarot
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Father-Son Fusion! Birth of Trunkarrot! |Race=3/4 Saiyan-1/4 Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |height=6'2" 5'9" (True Super Saiyan 4) |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Kakarot (fusee) Trunks (fusee) Bardock (half-father/half-grandfather) Raditz (half-brother/half-uncle) }} Trunkarot is the Potara Fusion of Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Trunks. Overview Appearance Xeno Trunkarot wears Metamorese Fusion-vest, however, the colours are inverted to Xeno Trunks' vest while having an orange jumpsuit underneath with the Galactic Patrol logo on the vest and dark red two-finger gloves that leave the thumb and index finger exposed similar to Xeno Kakarot's gloves with Xeno Trunks' sash and shoes with Xeno Kakarot's pants with colours inverted (black with orange stripes on the sides). He keeps his tail wrapped around his waist. Due to fusing while his fusees were in their Super Saiyan 2 and Legendary Super Saiyan 2 forms respectively - his base form is a mixture of both forms. His hair is spikier and larger version of Xeno Trunks' hair while having a large bang hanging down his face from Goku's Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form with the hair colour of Legendary Super Saiyan and a green aura. He is 6'2" in height while fairly muscular similar to the Super Saiyan 2nd Grade form despite not having speed impairment. Personality Xeno Trunkarot is highly cunning and serious while maintaining Xeno Kakarot's high intelligence and retains the Saiyan fighting spirit. He is capable developing unusual strategies and seems to be the only to understand his own strategies. Name Trunkarot is an amalgamation of Trun'ks and Ka'karot. Biography Xeno Trunkarot immediately attacks against Nether Dark Shenron, but was outclassed in his current form before transforming into his Super Saiyan 4 form and is able to power up even further to True Super Saiyan 4. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with ki. *'Ki Blast' and Sensing - The most basic form of ki. The ability to sense ki. *'Gigantic Oppression' - A combination of Xeno Kakarot's Last Riot Javelin and Xeno Trunks' Masenko. He first brings his hand to his side while charging ki into before placing his hands above his head generating a large energy sphere. As the energy sphere increases in his size - he raises his arms into similar to the Spirit Bomb pose before firing the energy sphere at his opponent. **'Gigantic Obedience' - An energy barrage variant of Gigantic Oppression. *'Omega Rush' - Xeno Trunkarot first grabs his opponent by the ankle and proceeds to smash them face first to the ground before punching them in the gut sending them flying across the ground as he leaps into the air before striking them with a heavy blow - causing colossal damages to the surrounding area and to his opponent. *'Final Rebellion Edge' - A combination of Xeno Trunks' Final Flash and Xeno Kakarot's Rebellion Edge. He first uses the pose of Final Flash while charging his ki before extending a large blade from each of his arms before combining the blades together into one arm - creating a giant energy blade and slash his opponent vertically. *'Golden Assault' - Xeno Trunkarot's variation of Super God Fist. He glads his fist in golden ki and proceeds to punch his opponent in the face causing an explosion of gold ki - sending them flying. **'Golden Blow' - Xeno Trunkarot's variation of Final Blow. He combines the concepts of Golden Assault with the concept of Final Blow - resulting in an explosive punch to the gut with an explosion of gold ki - sending them flying. **'Golden Sniper Shot' - A kiai-variation of Golden Assault. He creates a golden-coloured shockwave by sharply thrusting his punch to face - sending his opponent flying. *'Obedience Rush' - A rush attack used against Nether Dark Shenron. Trunkarot first kicks his opponent in the back followed up with a punch to chest sending his opponent flying across the ground before ending with his Gigantic Obedience. *'Energy Shield' - Xeno Trunkarot is capable of surrounding himself in a shield of energy. **'Gigantic Bombardment' - Xeno Trunkarot flies down towards his opponent and fires a golden energy beam at his opponent as he continues to fly towards his opponent before crashing into them, and creating a gigantic explosion. Transformations Super Saiyan 2-Legendary Super Saiyan 2 During his first appearance - Xeno Trunkarot is in a hybrid version of Super Saiyan 2 and Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Despite being a combined version of the forms - he was unable to faze Nether Dark Shenron and transformed into his Super Saiyan 4 form. Super Saiyan 4 In both his time he fused - his appearance remained unchanged. He loses his upper uniform while his hair becomes even more wild and longer, reaching his mid-back. His fur is a strong scarlet red colour while his hair is greenish-yellow (even during the second time he fused). His aura is greenish-yellow while he retains the bio-electric arks from Xeno Kakarot's Legendary Super Saiyan 4 form. True Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Trunkarot was able to access True Super Saiyan 4 form bypassing True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect) form. While in this form; he becomes the default size of Xeno Kakarot's Super Saiyan 4 form negating most of the height change effect of Legendary Super Saiyan. He retains the fiery flame-like aura with the sparkles. = True Super Saiyan 4 (Further Evolution) = Xeno Trunkarot manages to achieve the new form during his battle with Nether Dark Shenron - taking his power even further than before. His fur and hair become golden similar to the regular form of Super Saiyan while he grows in height and muscle mass. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 During the second time he fused; Xeno Trunks and Xeno Kakarot fused together while Xeno Kakarot was in his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form. As a result, this becomes his second base form during second appearance. During his second appearance - his hair is greenish-yellow like Xeno Kakarot's hair and he has the two strands of hair from Xeno Trunks next to central long bang from Xeno Kakarot's Legendary Super Saiyan 2 hair while the front row of his hair hangs down similar to Xeno Trunks' bowlcut style. He has Xeno Trunks' eyes and eye colour. Super Saiyan During his second time he fused; he displayed the ability to be able to become Super Saiyan. His hair becomes gold colour similar to Legendary Super Saiyan and his muscle mass becomes more defined. While in this form; his clothes seem to tear from the muscle mass increase and the front of his hair spikes up similar to Xeno Trunks' hairstyle as a Super Saiyan. Category:Potara Fusions Category:Fusions